German Civil War
The German Civil War occured between March 13th and May 27th of the year 2016 when the Red Star Federation were now more organized and announced that Germany was now known as Federal Germany alongside the other four member states. History Protests in Berlin Although the protests wasn't a battle, it still served as the spark of civil war after the country became known as Federal Germany, many citizens had protested outside of the government building saying that the rise of a new government under several leaders would lead to war. Battle of Berlin Prior to the Battle of Berlin, Resistance forces gathered at the Federal Germany-Polish town of Frankfurt an Der Oder where they used the subway tunnels, connecting the town and Berlin together, as means to transport their members and supplies to the city. Many Resistance pilots were able to steal fighter jets from nearby Federal Air Force bases to provide air support for ground forces while Resistance drivers and tank specialists were able to get their hands on a few Federal German tanks as well. Laura Weizenbaum was given command of the Berlin Resistance forces and attacked Federal German soldiers as well as Federal police officers and such, thus officially triggering the German Civil War. Soon after the attacks had started, Laura learned that one of the councillors of the Red Star Central Council was present at the Federal German Chancellery building and aimed her forces to capture the building as the UN had secretly contacted the Resistance to capture the Federal German councillor prior to the battle. With many Resistance freedom fighters and former Federal pilots on the side of the Resistance, the battle lasted for two days straight with Laura being stuck at the Chancellery building for a day. She is then told that recon teams had spotted a convoy entering the city, going to the Federal Army's command base in southwestern Berlin and orders any available squads to stop the convoy before it reaches it desination as it may contain useful supplies and additional ammo and weapons. Later Shadow 6-4 arrives at the subway station and is told that Laura is at the German Chancellery building in central Berlin and so 6-4 agrees to be escorted by Resistance stolen Federal tanks to push towards the government building. Private Thomas taps into the frequencies of the Resistance and asks for any friendly aircraft to assist which Liberator Two responds and provides the assistance needed as Laura then contacts Shadow 6-4, telling them about the stopped Federal convoy and is sent to secure its cargo before the convoy gets moving again. Moving to secure the convoy, 6-4 encounters a lot of resistance from Federal soldiers and eventually get to the position. Shooting down one and giving Resistance fighters enough to search the convoy to only find a nuclear bomb in one of the flatbed trucks as it activates with only one minute. Shadow 6-4 is able to disarm the bomb at the last second, but is later killed by overwhelming Federal forces and bad karma comes into play with one of the Federal Germans smacking his hand on the bomb, making it fall and exploding. Destroying all Resistance and Federal German forces in the blast, the city remains in ruins as nuclear winter is about to begin. Remaining German Resistance forces remain in Frankfurt an Der Oder and goes A.W.O.L., breaking contact with the rest of the forces of the Resistance against the Federation, and ending the German Civil War. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Civil wars